Eres Tan Gay
by stavros3
Summary: Como quiera besar a Sasuke. Pero eso no es posible por tres razones. No es mi amigo. Es heterosexual. Y es un completo idiota. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Hola! He aqui un fanfic hecho con mucho cariño y algo de espontaneidad. La idea salio de la nada, así que espero lo disfruten.

**_NOTA_**: La Historia esta narrada en primera persona, Por **NARUTO **

Lean ^_^

* * *

_Eres tan gay... y ni te gustan los chicos._

Como quisiera besar a Sasuke.

Pero eso no es factible por muchas razones, mencionaré solo algunas. Primero, no es mi amigo. Nos reímos juntos, pero no lo considero un amigo, solo el amigo de mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Puede que suene un poco confuso, y vaya que suena asi, pero es que me ha hecho enojar tantas veces, incluso una vez llegue al llanto, que ya no lo puedo ver como un amigo, más bien como un compañero para divertirme, para reírme a ratos, burlarme de él, pero no para contarle algo intimo ni mucho menos.

Segundo, es heterosexual. Eso es lo que afirma, lo que grita a los cuatro vientos. La primera vez que lo conocí me emocione porque parecía tan gay, además de guapo. Pero luego me salió con que le gustaba una chica y no sé que otras estupideces. Adiós ilusiones.

Tercero, es un completo imbécil. Debe estar en sus genes, quizás en la forma en la que lo criaron, o simplemente una maldición, algo para compensar su belleza exterior, como es lindo por afuera, el universo conspiró para hacerlo un completo patán. Como decía antes, me hizo llorar, y solo porque se sentía incomodo cuando yo estoy alrededor (yo soy gay, y él lo sabe). ¿Cómo se puede sentir incomodo? ¿Es que tiene dudas sobre su sexualidad?, no lo sé, y trato de pretender que no me importa, aunque vaya que sí.

Me gusta estar con él, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Por otra parte, Sakura, la única cosa que nos une, es lo mejor. Es divertida, sonriente todo el tiempo, entusiasta, hermosa, es todo lo que un chico desearía. Y a pesar de eso, Sasuke dice que es su mejor amiga (al igual que yo). ¿Acaso tener una "mejor amiga" no es suficientemente gay? ¿Es asi que presume una virilidad de la que carece? Llámenme sexista, prejuicioso o lo que sea, pero la mayoría de veces los chicos se juntan con chicos, tienen amigos hombres con los que hablan de cuantos bellos púbicos les salieron o de cuantos eructos pueden dar en un minuto. Pero Sasuke le cuenta sus cosas a ella, ella le cuenta sus cosas a él, incluso una vez se depilaron entre ellos, y hasta se hicieron la manicura.

Pero él es heterosexual, vaya que si, asegura que le gusta Ino, una amiga de Sakura, sin embargo no dice palabra alguna cuando está al frente de ella, se comporta como tonto, parece que al final si es hetero, pero es tan cobarde que no es capaz de decirle lo que siente. Incluso en eso, es gay.

Hoy tenemos una fiesta. Solo Sakura, Sasuke y yo (además de los padres de Sakura, pero ellos no cuentan, no son jóvenes). Es más una fiesta para adultos, pero nos han invitado, asi que vamos con trajes, como debe ser.

Sasuke se ha ido a su casa a cambiarse, el siempre anda con remeras pegadas y jeans, todo un metrosexual el muy puto.

Mientras no está, hablo con Sakura acerca de él. Ella no sabe que tengo cierta atracción por él, y más vale que no lo sepa, prefiero evitar problemas. Le pregunto sobre lo de Ino, si ha habido algún avance, si es que Sasuke se le ha mandado, si le ha dicho de una maldita vez que es lo que siente (ya va varios meses sin hacer nada). Me dice que no, que se comporta como un tarado cuando la chica esta alrededor.

Yo he conocido a la chica, y en serio que es genial. Es hermosa, rubia, muy buen cuerpo. Como Sasuke jamás se fijara en mí porque no tiene esas preferencias, pues esa chica es perfecta. Llevo semanas aconsejándole, diciéndole que le diga las cosas a Ino, asi de tonto soy, que me gusta y le digo que se fije en otra persona. Algo triste, pero digno.

Llega Sasuke, casi después de una hora, parece que se echara maquillaje, y seguro algunas cremas a su cabello bien cuidado, pero vaya que se demora. Vino en camisa y corbata, quejándose de no haberse puesto unos jeans. Inmaduro pero lindo. Se ve muy bien asi.

Quedamos en casa de Sakura esperando más de una hora, sus papás aun no se alistaban, y nosotros ya estábamos que nos desanimábamos. Antes de que pudiéramos decir "Ya no, creo que iré a mi casa", ellos salen, anunciando que ya era hora de ir a la fiesta.

Vamos en taxi. Siempre trato de no ponerme para el lado de Sasuke, asi es mejor, trato de que Sakura esté entre nosotros, con esto no se queja de que lo pongo incomodo, y no dejaríamos de vernos. Pues mientras vamos en el taxi, digo algunas bromas, él no habla, siempre que hay gente "adulta", por asi decirlo, no dice palabra, solo escucha, Sakura también bromea, hasta que llegamos a esa fiesta.

Debo decirlo, no me gusta bailar, y no lo hago mal, pero no me siento cómodo haciéndolo, siento que hago el ridículo. Lo mismo le pasa a Sasuke, tampoco baila, y como ni él ni yo lo hacemos, pues mucho peor Sakura, a diferencia de que ella si sabe bailar, pero no con gente desconocida, y las únicas personas a las que conoce ella ahí son sus padres, a Sasuke y a mí. Solo nos quedamos sentados.

Mientras empezamos a criticar los vestidos que tienen las señoras, y los trajes que tienen los hombres, un mayordomo me pregunta si deseo algún licor. Vaya, es gratis, eso se debe aprovechar. Pregunto a mis dos acompañantes. Ninguno quiere tomar. Yo no voy a desaprovechar oportunidad como esta, no voy a pagar nada, nunca tomo, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para, quizás, empezar a hacerlo.

Una copa, luego otra, y luego otra copa de whisky. Si, whisky, y del bueno (no sé nada de licores, pero sé que era bueno, eso me contaron). Empecé asi y ya no podía parar. Sasuke aburrido, Sakura riendo como siempre, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo que me mantuviera de buen ánimo, y el alcohol sí que funcionó. De pronto estaba más vivaz, relajado, sumamente ebrio.

Sasuke no quería tomar aun. En mi cabeza retorcida por el estado etílico cosas desenfrenadas empezaban a tomar forma. Pensaba en embriagarlo, tal como yo lo estaba ahora, y asi quedarnos en casa de Sakura, juntos. Ahora que estoy sin ese alcohol en la sangre me parece una idea descabellada, algo salido de una telenovela mexicana. Pero en ese momento parecía algo que si sucedería, pero no llego a tomar copa alguna, decía que le caería mal al estomago. Dije lisuras, lo insulte para que tomara, pero no lo hizo. Lo reté, diciendo que si no lo hacía era un homosexual, pero aun asi no lo hizo. Estaba harto, asi que no le dije más nada, que la cabeza también empezaba a dolerme.

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Pues al final nos fuimos, me quede con más ganas aun de besar a Sasuke. Cada vez que se acercaba para hablarme algo a la oreja (debido al ruido de la música) observaba con tanto detenimiento como es que sus labios articulaban cada letra y consonante, pensando que esos labios encajarían tan bien con los míos, que se proporcionarían placer entre ellos.

Ya era hora de irse, los padres de Sakura nos llamaban a lo lejos con gestos para que fuéramos saliendo, y yo, con la poca energía que me quedaba, porque ese whisky había pegado algo fuerte, me pude parar. Sasuke me ayudo un poco, igual Sakura, mientras se reían de verme asi, seguro lucia gracioso, quizás ridículo, o tal vez lucia solo como un borracho, una vergüenza.

Tomamos otro taxi a esas altas horas de la noche, aun habían unos cuantos que estaban dispuestos a llevarnos a la casa de Sakura. Pensaba quedarme a dormir, pero mi mamá llamo, diciéndome que no, que vuelva a la casa cuanto antes. Entonces quedamos asi: El taxi en el que estamos nos llevaría hasta la casa de Sakura, para dejarla a ella y a sus padres, y luego tomaríamos ese mismo taxi Sasuke y yo, nuestras casas quedan cerca, y pagaríamos menos.

Hicimos lo planeado, pero algo salió mal. Si, dejamos a la familia de Sakura sana y salva, pero cuando estábamos yendo a nuestras casas Sasuke y yo, pues, quisiera decir que de repente él me dijo que yo le gustaba o algo asi, que me tomó de la mano o que me robó un beso, tal como lo soñé tantas veces, o que tuve el valor de decirle que me gusta desde hace ya bastante. Pues no, me dieron nauseas, me dieron ganas de vomitar y lo hice, vomite y encima de Sasuke. Se enojó, me dijo que era un puerco, yo solo empecé a reír, era lo único que podía hacer, o lo único que el estado etílico me permitía hacer. De pronto vi que el también empezó a sonreír, al verme en tan vergonzosa escena, yo, con un charco de vomito en frente mío. No me sonríe, solo sonríe y me mira, dos cosas muy diferentes. Me gustaría que me sonriera, como un coqueteo, pero eso tampoco está mal, ver sus hermosos dientes blancos es también un privilegio.

Llegamos a mi casa y le doy unas disculpas muy sinceras (no hay gente más sincera que la gente ebria) a Sasuke, además de darle un dinero extra al taxista, ya que ensucie y deje apestando su auto.

Entro a mi casa y mi mamá me regaña. No recuerdo lo que me dijo, solo tenía energía para caminar hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, abrirla y luego tirarme en mi cama, pensando en lo feliz que era de tener como amiga a Sakura, y además que ella tenga a Sasuke como amigo (porque, como repito, no lo considero un amigo). Me duermo mientras pienso en las cosas que hubiera hecho con Sasuke si es que no fuera hetero, y además si no fuera un maldito cretino.

* * *

Al siguiente día me levanté, sorpresivamente, a pesar de toda la noche de ebriedad, a las diez de la mañana. Esto es, créanlo o no, rarísimo, porque cuando duermo de forma normal, sin gota de alcohol en la sangre, me despierto generalmente a medio día (no hago mucho).

Quizás ayudó que Sakura me llamara temprano, para recordarme que íbamos a ir a la playa. El día anterior le preguntamos al idiota (otra forma de llamar a Sasuke) si es que iba a ir con nosotros, pero se rehusó, dijo que iba a ir a comprar ropa con su papá, pero sabía que no quería ir a la playa porque no le gusta, solo fue una excusa barata.

Ya que Sasuke no estará, será una oportunidad perfecta para hablar mal de él.

¡Ja! Solo bromeo, yo no soy asi, yo no hablo mal, solo comento la vida de la gente, y más de la gente que me importa en serio. Sasuke me importa, y mucho. Quisiera que no fuera asi, pero la verdad siento los días que no lo veo, ni siquiera con mis verdaderos amigos me pasa eso, siempre debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de verlo, porque parece que no se dejara ver, que se escondiera de mi o que preguntara a todos los de mi alrededor que días aparesco en ciertos lugares, para que el no lo haga.

_Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo, como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos._

Llego a casa de Sakura, después de haber tomado una ducha, cambiarme, de haber rogado a mi madre que olvide lo que paso ayer y luego salir de mi casa. Sakura ya esta lista, y la sorpresa es que iremos a recoger a Ino a su casa para que vaya con nosotros también. ¡Qué buena oportunidad! No la conozco muy bien aun, con esto la conoceré mejor.

Ya estábamos listos, Sakura, Ino y yo. Nos fuimos en el auto del padre de Ino, algo que nos hizo ahorrar algo de dinero. Nos reímos, como siempre tuve que decir algunas estupideces que sonaran chistosas para que se rieran, y para que Ino tomara confianza conmigo.

Llegamos a la playa. Buscamos lugar y nos sentamos en la arena, en la sucia y molesta arena (no me gusta para nada la playa, pero fui porque a Sakura le encanta, eso es lo que hacemos los amigos). Ino y Sakura usan trajes de baño mostrando sus cuerpos, listos para broncearse un poco, mientras yo me quedo como estoy, con mi remera, porque me avergüenza mostrar mi cuerpo flacucho.

Ino recibe una llamada. Es Sasuke. Al parecer no sabe que Ino está con nosotros. Le digo con voz baja que no le diga nada, que le diga que esta, no sé, con una amiga cualquiera en la playa. Ella lo hace, y Sasuke le pregunta en que playa están (para eso Ino ya había puesto el teléfono en altavoz). Ino se lo dice, eso le indicamos Sakura y yo que hiciera. Nos reíamos mucho, pero en el fondo yo recordaba lo que nos dijo ayer, que iría a comprar ropa, cosa que era mentira, porque ahora está dispuesto a venir a ver a Ino. La envidio.

No pasa más de media hora para que llegue el imbécil, poniendo cara de sorpresa al vernos ahí. Lo pillamos, y él lo sabe, por eso se queda estático, solo nos saluda y se pone a un rincón. Sakura me habla, me dice que ni tiene la delicadeza de disculparse por decirnos mentiras. Pero no importa, ella lo sabe, él no lo hará, no pedirá perdón ni disculpas, porque asi de patán es, solo lo dará por olvidado. Yo no lo doy por olvidado, nunca lo doy por olvidado, a pesar de ser una pequeñez, duele, y mucho, incluso me quita el sueño en las noches.

Ya no importa, las chicas se van a bañar, mientras él y yo nos quedamos sentados sobre las toallas.

Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? – Le digo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿Y qué querías que haga? Tu sabes que no me gusta la playa, pero si me gusta Ino.

Pues entonces díselo de una puta vez, y déjate de tantas estupideces – Contesto.

No es fácil – Me dice – Ella es especial.

¿No ibas a ir a comprar ropa hoy? – Pregunto, cambiando ese tema de una vez.

Aun voy a ir, solo vine un rato a verla.

Las chicas salen, todas mojadas, y vienen hacia nosotros. Otra vez se queda sin decir nada, solo mira a Ino, o ni la mira, se queda mirando al mar. Es extraño, pero es él, al fin y al cabo.

Después ya no hubo mucho, comimos pizza, todos, y cada uno se fue a su casa. En el carro de regreso, ya me vine solo. Me gusta estar solo también, me da tiempo para pensar.

Pensé en lo que paso hoy. Pensé en lo que paso ayer, lo de la fiesta, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pensé en Sasuke, algo que hago siempre, y pensé en Ino, en la chica que le gusta, lo linda y buena gente que es y lo bien que me cae. Pienso en eso, y me da dolor de cabeza. Mejor es no pensar en eso, no pensar que le doy consejos a Sasuke de que se le declare cuando ni yo tengo el valor de decírselo. Pero no, si lo hago, me arriesgo a muchas cosas, es mejor asi, quedarme callado.

Soy un tonto, pero Sasuke es un gay, o al menos eso quisiera.

* * *

Las frases que estaban en_ Kursiva _son solo canciones que estaba escuchando en ese momento, y que representan algo del sentimiento con el que escribi esto.

Espero les haya gustado, y habra una **CONTI, **asi es n_n

Muchas Gracias por leer.

PD: Si es que hay alguna falta ortografica (Lo cual dudo, porque lo reviso muchas veces), Por favor, haganmelo saber. Gracias ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

!

He aqui el segundo cap, espero les guste, lo hice con mucha dedicacion, y trate de poner un poco mas de material a la trama

Lean ^_^

* * *

Han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas. Han pasado bastante rápido.

He visto a Sakura la mayoría de los días, es mi mejor amiga, pero a quien no visto, asi es, seguro saben a quién me refiero, es al chico del cabello bien cuidado, el cutis de señorita y las cejas depiladas, en otras palabras, Sasuke.

Me enteré que entro a estudiar, a hacer algo de su vida, porque no hacía nada, y su padre se preocupó tanto que lo metió a una academia, para que aprenda algo, o para que no pare mas en casa, solo masturbándose.

Hoy, por alguna casualidad u obra del destino y del universo, lo veré. Podría considerarlo un regalo por las buenas obras que he hecho últimamente (no me hagan mucho caso, no hago nada bueno), lo veré, y desde ya estoy pensando en que hablaremos, que cosas le diré, sobre que nos reiremos, como nos reiremos, si seré capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, cosas tontas y sin sentido, pero de las que siempre pienso.

Hoy iremos, o eso creo, a una fiesta. ¡Sí! No me gustan las fiestas, pero esta será con mis mejores amigos, o mejor dicho, con mi mejor amiga y su mejor amigo. Nos reiremos, conversaremos, tomaré, y, en general, pasaremos un buen rato. Lo único malo es que Sasuke aun no sabe que irá a la fiesta, no le hemos avisado nada, él solo iba a venir porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer (como siempre), pero, quiera o no, tendrá que acompañarnos.

Yo ya estoy en casa de Sakura desde muy temprano, pero el idiota ese aun no llega. Nos ha tenido asi desde hace rato, llamando del móvil, diciendo que ya está cerca de la casa, pero nada que se aparece. Veo una película con Sakura mientras lo esperamos. Llega después de casi media hora.

Nos dice excusas, que su mamá no lo dejaba salir sin antes haber limpiado su cuarto, o algo asi. ¿Entonces porque mierda nos mintió diciendo que ya estaba que llegaba? Oh, yo se la respuesta, la sé muy bien, porque es un cretino, eso.

Nos miramos las caras y no sabemos qué decir, o de que conversar. A todos nos pasa, querer conversar con alguien, pero no tener tema del que cotorrear. Sakura rompe el hielo, ella siempre rompe el hielo. Le pregunta que como van sus clases, y en mi mente me regaño a mi mismo por no haber hecho esa pregunta primero. Él dice que le va genial, que ya tiene amigos (¡Genial! Tiene amigos, al menos hace amigos ahora, cuando lo conocí no podía ni articular palabra con desconocidos, y cuando lo hacía, era para conversar acerca de sus bandas favoritas, a veces no un buen tópico para empezar una conversación.)

Nos cuenta que conoció a una chica, y ya no me siento tan feliz. Pero nada cambia en mi cara, algo con lo que tengo que luchar, no mostrar incomodidad alguna. "Conocí a una chica" puede significar muchas cosas, me dije, puede que sea que una chica lo saludo en su salón, puede que se hayan hecho amigos, puede que se hayan hecho muy buenos amigos, o puede que… entonces ya no quiero pensar en lo que puede ser.

Sakura hace la pregunta una vez más: ¿Como se llama? Karin, él responde, con una sonrisa que me gustaría borrar de un puñete. Continúa, diciendo que la conoció en la Academia, y ahora odio, no, detesto a su padre por haberlo metido ahí. Sigue, y dice que se ha convertido en una amiga muy cercana. ¿En tan poco tiempo? Yo lo conozco durante casi tres años, y no somos cercanos, ni siquiera somos (ya lo he dicho muchas veces) amigos. Además, ¿no que le gustaba Ino?

- Bueno, bueno, déjanos seguir viendo la película ahora – Digo, sin sonar molesto, o tratando de no sonar molesto.

- ¿Estás molesto? – Pregunta Sasuke, y pienso que quizás mi habilidad en ocultar mis sentimientos debe ser perfeccionada, o al menos eso creo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Claro que si, aun no me das el café – Respondo, sacando del baúl un tema del que no habíamos hablado durante mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se llego a concluir, por lo que aun es válido comentarlo.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho, creí que lo habías olvidado – Dice.

- Claro que no, sabes que me costó mucho aprender a manejar bicicleta, y no es justo que no hayas cumplido el trato.

Es un poco confuso, asi que empezaré a contarlo desde el principio. Hace ya unos meses él y yo hicimos una apuesta, si yo aprendía a manejar bicicleta (hasta ese momento no sabía hacerlo, nunca nadie me ensenó, o mejor dicho, nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara, porque no tenían tiempo) él decía, frente a todo el mundo, o al menos en un lugar que sea recurrido por mucha gente, que era gay. Pero si yo no aprendía en el tiempo pactado, el cual fue una semana, yo me teñiría el cabello de cualquier color estrafalario que él escogiera. Por cierto, los castigos no fueron impuestos por nosotros, sino por Sakura, asi que no crean que yo escogí que él dijera que es gay frente a todo el mundo. Además, él había propuesto ya antes que, si es que él perdía, se vestiría de mujer, lo cual tampoco es muy "macho" que digamos.

La apuesta estaba hecha, y al final yo si aprendí a manejar la bicicleta, después de muchas caídas y algunos raspones (soy algo torpe, me caí mucho mas de la cuenta). Yo aprendí, pero él no quiso cumplir con su parte, dijo que como iba a hacer tal cosa, que accedió porque pensó que yo nunca aprendería con lo tonto que era, como si no fuera suficiente que no iba a cumplir, además de eso, me hizo sentir mal. Al final, después de varios días sin hablarnos (porque él fue el que se enojó, nosotros no), accedió en que me daría un café, un Frapuccino en Starbucks.

Hasta ahora no me da el maldito café.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo? – Bromea, o eso creo.

- Vamos entonces – digo, siguiéndole el juego.

- Vamos pues – Dice.

- Vamos.

Creo que no es necesario mencionar que todo fue una broma más del idiota de Sasuke. No, no me dio el café que estaba alardeando me iba a dar, porque sabrán que él tiene dinero, mucho de él, le gusta usar ropas de marca, tiene dinero y a pesar de eso no es capaz de darme un puto café, algo que le costaría mucho menos que gritar en frente de muchas personas que es homosexual.

Pero vaya que se tuvo que tragar su orgullo e ir a la fiesta con nosotros.

Estamos caminando, conversando, o tratando de conversar, ya que cuando lo hacemos él me puede tirar un puñete, o quizás yo le tiro uno (sin querer), y comenzamos con un circulo vicioso, una batalla de puñetazos que al final es terminado por Sakura, que nos regaña. "Él empezó" dice cada uno, y ella nos dice que nos callemos los hocicos de una vez, y que caminemos como la gente civilizada que no somos.

Llegamos a la casa de un amigo, Neji, el muchacho que nos iba a llevar. Neji es un chico al que conozco desde mucho antes que Sakura o Sasuke, él es un amigo de mi infancia, con más exactitud, el rival que tuve en la primaria. Claro que no fue tanto como una rivalidad, ya que al final él siempre era el que obtenía las mejores calificaciones, siendo yo el que era desplazado al segundo lugar.

Toco el timbre una vez. Espero como lo haría cualquiera. No sale Neji.

Toco otra vez, ahora viendo atrás, a Sakura y Sasuke, que esperan, al igual que yo, que mi amigo de la infancia salga. Pero otra vez, esperamos y no sale.

Toco una vez más, pero esta vez doy como cinco tocadas de forma seguida, ya estoy que me comienzo a desesperar, y no sale.

"Neji" empiezo a llamar hacia la puerta, pero nada, no sale. "Neji" grito una vez más, vocifero, pero al parecer no está. ¿Sera que ya se fue a la fiesta sin nosotros? ¿Sera que nos demoramos tanto (Sasuke se demoró tanto) que al final decidió dejarnos?

¡Alguien abre la puerta! Pero no es Neji, es un viejito con los ojos claros, casi blancos, con esto deduzco que es familiar de Neji.

- Oye jovencito. ¿Por qué grita usted tanto? – Dice, y yo lo entiendo, porque en mi desesperación ya estaba que aumentaba mis decibeles hacia un nivel algo exagerado.

- Lo siento, señor – Digo, algo avergonzado, mientras escucho como Sasuke y Sakura empiezan a reír a mis espaldas – Solo buscaba a Neji.

- Si Neji no contesta es porque no está – Me dice, aun algo irritado – Acaba de ir a una fiesta, o eso dejó dicho.

- ¿Y sabe en donde es esa fiesta? – Pregunto, porque yo no lo sé, el tonto de Neji no me lo dijo al final, solo quedamos en que iría en su casa, y que él nos llevaría.

- No, no lo sé – Responde – Y ya vete, niño, que me has despertado de dormir – Y dicho esto, cierra la puerta, sin siquiera dejarme despedir. Como si quiera despedirme de un viejito tan descortés.

Sasuke y Sakura celebraban que el anciano me haya hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo, dejándome prácticamente en ridículo.

Después de eso, ahora si no teníamos planes. Nos quedamos por ahí, tonteando, yendo en camino hacia la casa de Sakura. Ya era algo tarde, quizás las diez de la noche, asi que, por votación unánime (Sasuke no quería, pero al final ¿quién es él?) decidimos ir a comer algo a Pizza Hut.

Lo genial de que fuimos tarde es que no había mucha gente (a pesar de ser sábado), y además, cuando pedimos la pizza que queríamos, nos dieron una del tamaño más grande, ya que era una de las que les sobraron, las que ya estaban hechas, y no podían echarla a perder. ¡Genial! No crean que estaba mala, no, era de la misma calidad, igual de buena ¡y a menor precio!, nos hizo ahorrar algo.

Nos quedamos conversando, esos son los momentos que me gustan recordar, esos en las que la pasamos bien, en las que Sasuke no es un patán, en las que podemos charlar tranquilamente sin que él tire comida o diga algo que cause incomodidad.

El ultimo pedazo de pizza, y Sakura dice que ella está satisfecha. Yo no lo estoy, y es de suponerse que yo debo tomar ese pedazo, porque yo puse una suma de dinero algo mayor a la que puso Sasuke. Pero el angurriento ese la toma, agarra la pizza con su mano asquerosa y se la lleva a la boca. Mientras lo hace, me mira y se forma una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Lo detesto.

Estoy enojado todo el trayecto a la casa de Sakura. Sasuke dice que me comporto peor que mujer. Que me interesa, él fue el que me hizo enojar, y el también se comporta peor que mujer cuando se enoja, asi que no me joda.

Llegamos, me despido de Sakura, porque ya es tarde y es hora de ir a casa, y una vez más, debo quedar con Sasuke en tomar un taxi, juntos.

Tomamos el taxi, y lo malo de esta vez es que el alcohol no está de por medio, y no sé qué hacer para romper ese maldito silencio incomodo, que produce tensión en el ambiente.

- Sasuke – Llamo su nombre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Porque eres tan idiota? – Le pregunto, refiriéndome, obviamente, a lo que hizo antes, lo de mi pizza.

- ¿Y tu porque eres tan melodramático, eh? – Me responde – Solo fue una pizza. No rompimos ni nada por el estilo.

Otra vez con sus comentarios estúpidos. Exactamente a eso me refiero. No, no rompimos, porque ni siquiera somos novios. No lo somos, ni lo seremos jamás, y a pesar que lo desee tanto como lo hago, a pesar de aquellas noches, durante años, en las que me imaginé que ambos estaríamos, al final de todo, juntos, a pesar de los sueños que tuve, también durante mucho tiempo, en los que nos tomábamos de las manos sin importar lo que los demás decían o murmuraban o gritaban, a pesar de todo eso, nunca seremos novios.

Y si, ni la conozco, ni deseo conocerla, pero desde ya odio a esa tipa, esa tal Karin. No conoce a Sasuke como yo lo conozco. No sabe su forma de ser, no sabe que le gusta el anime tal como a mí me gusta, ni sabe que podemos no ser amigos, pero tenemos muchas cosas en común.

El taxi llega a mi casa, y ni me despido del imbécil ese. Él si lo hace, me dice "bye", pero yo ni lo miro, y además cierro la puerta con fuerza. Creerá que su comentario fue algo normal, algo que no me afecto, pero vaya que lo hizo. Subo a mi cuarto, y, sin hacer mucho ruido, empiezo a llorar. Luego me doy cuenta que mamá no está, y entonces si lloro, como diría Sakura, como una actriz de telenovela. Lloro y me miro a mi espejo y me doy lastima. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, y no solo hoy, en los tres años que conozco a Sasuke, y llego a la conclusión: no ha pasado nada. Ni un avance, nada, tal como no me cansaré de repetir, no somos ni siquiera amigos. Ni eso, y lo peor es que no puedo parar de verlo. Si fuera por mí, lo vería cada día, estaría con él todo el tiempo, incluso si no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no me interesa, el tenerlo a mi lado me da paz, y no solo paz, también inquietud, me hace ponerme alerta, me da felicidad.

Mentiría si digo que no lo extrañé esas dos semanas. Pensé en él cada día, lo veía en todas partes, en cada esquina su imagen se me aparecía, y deseé verlo.

Maldito Sasuke. Supongo que tu imagen, más que una alegría, se ha vuelto en una maldición para mi, una enfermedad de la cual no encuentro cura, un tumor que no puedo extirpar, y que eventualmente me llevará a la muerte.

Sakura me llama con algo de urgencia en su voz. Ya es lunes. No pensaba ir a su casa hoy, al menos no lo habíamos planeado ayer domingo, que si estuve por ahí, visitándola como siempre.

Me dice que no es urgente que hablemos, pero que si es un tema algo delicado. Me cambio para salir mientras pienso en que habré hecho mal (generalmente cuando te dicen eso, que quieren hablar contigo, no es para felicitarte por ser un buen amigo, ojala fuese asi, no, es para hablarte sobre algo de lo que se sienten incómodos).

Hago lo rutinario para llegar a su casa (tomo el carro y todo eso) y llego con la mayor prontitud.

Le pregunto qué ocurre, y, como con toda mujer, comienza a dar el inicio dramático, ósea, a contármelo todo desde el principio, o desde el muy principio, casi comenzando con la creación del hombre, o algo asi. Me comenta que conoció a Sasuke hace mucho, incluso antes que yo, es cierto, cuando ingresamos a la escuela yo era el nuevo, y ellos ya se conocían desde mucho antes. Me dice que es uno de sus mejores amigos, pero que, lo admite, es un cretino ("dime algo que no sepa" pienso). Lo siguiente que me dijo fue lo que me dejo pensando, lo que me dejo por completo helado y no me dejo siquiera dormir por los siguientes días.

- Naruto, a mi me gusta Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y prometo que, para el proximo cap, metere unos cuantos personajes nuevos nunca antes vistos (Obvio que los han visto en el anime, pero no con la personalidad que su servidor les dara ;D)

Gracias a todos los que pusieron su historia en sus "favoritos", a los que la pusieron en "alerta" y a reviews que me dejaron, son lo maximo, disfruto cada una de sus palabras.

Hasta la proximaaaaa, que sera mas pronto de lo que creen n_n


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digan, me demore una ETERNIDAD, Pero créanme, esta vez tengo una escusa muy buena.

Mi laptop se malogro. Así es, he estado sin laptop por muchas semanas. Debo decir que todos mis documentos se borraron, TODOS, por lo que debí comenzar otra vez lo que había escrito de este capítulo. Ahora tengo otra laptop, así que espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia. Tambien cabe mencionar que este cap lo he escrito en solo dos días, acelerándome al máximo para no dejarlos mas tiempo sin conti.

Ya no digo más, ¡LEAN!

* * *

CAPITULO III

Me quedo pasmado ante la revelación que mi amiga de muchos años acaba de hacerme. No puedo ponerle otro nombre, "revelación" es la palabra exacta a lo dicho por Sakura. Por unos segundos mi mente se queda en blanco, mientras sus palabras resuenan en mi mente. Analizo la situación, y pienso que no puede haber otra explicación: Estoy mal de los oídos, debido a las horas de música que me trago a diario, y que seguro ya afectaron mi habilidad auditiva.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Es lo que llegan a articular mis labios, después de un largo momento en silencio.

- Que me gusta Sasuke… no me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Dice lo que me temía, y lo dice con algo de vergüenza, lo cual también significa algo, todo significa algo: Habla en serio, le gusta el idiota.

Analizo la situación una vez más, y no se me ocurre nada. Miro mis alternativas, las que no son muchas: Primero, decirle que se lo diga, animarla a que se declare a Sasuke, porque, con lo idiota que él es, jamás notaría que su mejor amiga tiene sentimientos hacia él. Esa es la alternativa más viable. Pero esta la alternativa descabellada: Revelarle también que me gusta Sasuke, por el simple hecho que es mi amiga, que deberíamos decirnos la verdad, ella confió en mí, y yo debería hacer lo mismo. Esta última opción no es nada viable, es incluso ilusoria, porque, de darse el caso que yo tenga los cojones para decirle a Sakura que me gusta el patán, se ocasionaría, de alguna u otra forma, una confrontación entre ambos. A ambos nos gusta el mismo chico, y sé que, al ser amigo de alguien, se tiene cosas en común, pero jamás se puede tener en común el chico que te gusta, eso causa problemas, problemas que prefiero evitar.

- Díselo – Le digo, poniéndole mi mano en su hombro, casi susurrando, transmitiendo confianza, pero diciéndolo con mucho dolor por dentro, pensando en que soy el idiota mas idiota del mundo, incluso más que aquella persona por la que muero.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Me dice, apenada – Jamás se interesaría en mí.

"Claro que se interesaría en ti", pienso, pero no se lo digo, es mejor que ella se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Es imposible que no se interese en ella. Es linda, graciosa, inteligente, tierna, y sobre todo, y probablemente lo más importante: es una mujer, cualquier chico (hetero) se interesaría en ella, y, si Sasuke es lo que aclama ser, definitivamente se interesaría en ella.

No, no me entiendan mal, o entiéndanme mal, porque todo el mundo siempre entiende mal. No quiero ser una mujer. Por más que me guste un chico, jamás desearía ser una mujer por el simple hecho de que a ese chico le gusten las mujeres. Eso de que todos los gays queremos ser mujeres es una mentira, y, aunque muchos actúan como ellas, no significa que de hecho queramos estar en sus lugares, esos solo son mitos que las personas que nos ven de lejos y no se acercan porque creen que tenemos alguna clase de enfermedad, o virus, o sarna, inventan. Amo mi pene, lo alabo, lo cuido, lo miro con cariño y por nada en la vida renunciaría a él. Punto.

Inundado en mis pensamientos, empiezo una vez más a volver a la realidad aterradora del momento. Noto que Sakura ya cambio de porte, ahora se encuentra con las manos en el rostro, cubriéndoselo por completo. Debe ser vergüenza.

El reflejo instantáneo que surgió en mi fue abrazarla. Empieza a sollozar, y la abrazo con más fuerza aun, y sus sollozos se vuelven más ruidosos, y no sé qué hacer o decir. No soy nada bueno con la gente que llora, me pone nervioso, ansioso, quisiera decir que me da ganas de llorar a mí también, pero no, me da ganas de dejar a la persona llorando e irme, pero no es lo correcto.

"Calma, calma", le digo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, esperando a que se tranquilice pronto, porque ya no aguanto más la tensión.

Entonces se quita las manos del rostro. Lo que esperaba ver no fue lo que apareció, en vez de las lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas, en lugar de una Sakura triste y avergonzada, se mostro todo lo contrario, lo que yo creí que eran sollozos no eran más que crecientes carcajadas, que, para ese momento, empezaron a ser bastante estruendosas.

No era necesario ser un erudito para saber que me había engañado, y vilmente, considerando que me lo creí todo, que estaba preocupado y que la abrace, pensando que estaba destruida por la confesión que me hizo. Ahora el destruido soy yo, me siento traicionado. Quizás a los ojos de Sakura sea demasiado exagerada la actitud que estoy a punto de tomar, pero al fin y al cabo, la persona más importante para mi soy yo.

Me levanto, con bastante sutileza, sin brusquedad, del sofá en el que estaba sentado y en el que he estado por largo rato. Sakura se sigue riendo, y entre risas se da cuenta que ya no estoy a su lado, que ya agarre mi mochila y que ya estoy en camino hacia la salida, para largarme de ahí de una vez. Se para con rapidez, a detenerme, diciendo que solo fue una broma, que no me lo tome tan en serio. Me lo tomo en serio porque si, porque me siento herido en este momento, y prefiero no quedarme a hablar más, porque cuando hablo con el nivel de enojo y rencor como el de ahora, soy bastante cruel, y no quiero destruir amistades en este momento.

Me toma del brazo, y me suelto de inmediato, abro la puerta, me retiro, y la cierro antes de que ella siquiera salga. Camino con rapidez, no sin escuchar lo último que Sakura grita, y que escucho con bastante claridad desde afuera.

- ¡Sé que te gusta! ¡Solo quería comprobarlo!

Mi piel se eriza, el nerviosismo que sentí cuando creí que Sakura estaba llorando no se compara al que siento en este momento. El secreto que he estado guardando por ya casi tres años se ve expuesto en este momento, siento que las paredes que estuve construyendo y fortaleciendo durante todo este tiempo para guardar y, quizás, suprimir los sentimientos que siento hacia Sasuke, se ven derrumbadas por las palabras que Sakura dijo.

Empiezo a correr. Corro hasta que he visto que ya estoy lejos de la casa de Sakura, lo suficiente para que no perciba la cara penosa que sé, debo tener. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero, como muchas veces, no lo haré.

Pienso en lo hecho y dicho por Sakura, y la odio. La odio por ser tan astuta y haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que siempre escondí, por haber sido tan buena actriz y haberme hecho lo que hizo hace un rato, algo que jamás yo haría, y que no creo alguien que tiene cierto nivel de amistad con otra persona haría tampoco. También odio a Sasuke. Lo odio por existir, por haberlo conocido alguna vez, por haber tenido los mismos amigos y, por tanto, volvernos "amigos" también. Y finalmente, me odio a mí, por ser tan idiota y no haber escondido con mas habilidad las pistas que Sakura siguió y que la llevaron a la conclusión de que me gusta Sasuke, me odio por ser como soy, por ser gay, y porque siempre supe que los homosexuales lloramos, y sufrimos, y nos torturamos a nosotros mismos y nos inundamos en el fango de insultos y porquería en que la sociedad nos pone.

* * *

Llego, después del largo tiempo caminando, hacia el parque de la Gran Avenida. Me siento en una de esas bancas de madera que están alrededor de la pileta, esa en la que alguna vez tiramos monedas los tres, Sakura, Sasuke y yo, casi un mes después de conocernos. Este no debe ser un buen lugar para estar, y menos en el estado de pánico/enojo en el que me encuentro.

Mi móvil suena. Es un mensaje de texto de Sakura.

"_No le diré nada, no te preocupes."_

"Más te vale, perra" pienso, y luego me arrepiento de siquiera haber pensado eso. Llamo a Gaara, es urgente.

* * *

Llego y veo que Gaara ya está ahí.

Conocí a Gaara aproximadamente hace dos años. Para aquel tiempo, yo era muy inseguro, tímido, casi ni hablaba, y cuando lo hacía con alguna persona, no podía mirarla a los ojos. Gaara me enseñó que ser quien eres está bien, que puedes ser querido con todos los defectos que tengas, que puedes gritar o decir lo que pienses cuando quieras, que no debes inhibirte, y por el contrario, probar cosas nuevas y vivir de forma plena con todas tus imperfecciones encima, porque ellas no fijan quien eres, lo que fija quien eres son tus decisiones. Lo admiro mucho, y por eso siempre confió en él para contarle mis problemas. Debo mencionar que es bastante espontaneo y exagerado. Puede que sea loco, pero sabe cuando lo necesito como amigo, así que viene a mi llamado cada vez que preciso de él.

Nos saludamos, y mi seriedad lo sorprendió. Era urgente.

Me dice que le cuente todo, y solo me deja hablar. Es lo que amo de él y la razón por la que es uno de mis mejores amigos, me escucha, no da su veredicto o su consejo hasta que he acabado de contarle todo por completo, e incluso a veces solo me da un abrazo y no dice mas, lo cual agradezco.

Termino con lo que me dijo Sakura una vez que estaba afuera de su casa. Me mira a los ojos, todo este tiempo me estuvo mirando a los ojos, para pasar a decir:

- Bueno, si se entera, ya será hora.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Le digo, yéndome hacia atrás con tal respuesta

- Desde que te conozco te gusta ese tipo al que ni conozco ni quisiera conocer. Quizás sea hora de que se entere. Si te rechaza, estará bien, serás capaz de seguir adelante y al fin olvidarte de todo esto.

Por más que me duela como sus palabras suenan tan frías y desalmadas, tiene razón. Sería mejor que se entere, que decida no hablarme más, y así yo podría seguir adelante, y dejar aquello como cosa del pasado. Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Dolido por las palabras del único amigo con el que cuento en este momento, hago lo mismo que hice con Sakura, agarro mi mochila, me paro, y voy de salida. Pero Gaara de hecho no es como Sakura. Él se queda sentado ahí, no se levanta a perseguirme, y conste que camino con algo de lentitud, esperando a que venga y me diga que lo siente. Pero no, él se queda en donde esta, pero hace, mejor dicho, dice algo, sin cambiar su postura.

- Sabes que es inevitable, Naruto, no te tortures mas.

Tiene razón. Tiene toda la razón. Pero no significa que le haré caso.

* * *

Llego a mi clase, con una tardanza más en la lista. Las horas pasan con bastante lentitud, y ni siquiera hago apuntes de alguna cosa que la profesora dicta. Saco mi Ipod y me pongo uno de los auriculares en el odio, y luego me tapo con la mano, para que la profesora no se dé cuenta. Pero luego de un rato, y debido a mi movimiento de labios (cantando sin sonido), la molestosa de la maestra se da cuenta. Sabe que no me lo puede quitar, así que con sutileza me pide que retire del salón. No le doy lucha porque mis ganas son nulas, por tanto solo levanto mi mochila, junto las cosas que desplace en la mesa sin ningún sentido, y me retiro.

Pienso a donde ir, recuerdo que me peleé con mis mejores amigos, recuerdo que mi madre espera a que la ayude con la ropa sucia, recuerdo que en la biblioteca de la universidad la tipa que está en la recepción me odia y me mira mal y siempre me dice que no haga ruido, cuando en realidad otros se ríen y conversan y juegan y no les dice nada. Decido quedarme ahí mismo, afuera del salón, leyendo algún libro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frio pero limpio. Saco "Once Minutos", un libro que estoy leyendo por segunda vez.

Antes de posicionarme para el momento de no-me-molestes-porque-estoy-leyendo, el cual se desarrolla siempre en el mismo rinconcito, a unos metros de la puerta del aula, noto que la soledad que tiene el pasillo todos los días a esa hora esta vez se ve interrumpida por un individuo, un tipo de tez muy clara (he visto mas color en el yogurt natural), y una cabellera oscura, que contrasta muy bien con la piel. Esta leyendo, cosa que no debería llamarme la atención. Lo que me llama la atención es el nombre del libro: "Anatomía del cuerpo humano", y un sistema esquelético en la cubierta. Pienso que debe ser un estudiante de Medicina. Me siento a casi un metro de él, y me comporto como si no hubiera notado su presencia. Pero tampoco se inmuta, ¿y porque habría de hacerlo? Es un desconocido.

- ¿Por qué saliste del salón? Aun no acaba la clase – comenta de repente, sin siquiera saludar, o al menos presentarse.

- Me botaron – Respondo, y ni sé porque lo hice.

Se forma una sonrisa en su rostro por mi último comentario, pero eso es todo. No sigue la conversación. Mi deseo no es exagerado, pero él fue el que empezó esa improvisación de coloquio. Decido que yo seré el siguiente que haga las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que aun no acaba la clase? – Digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

- Porque has sido el único que ha salido – Contesta, sin dejar de mirar a su libro – Además, yo también estoy en esa clase.

Espera… ¿Los estudiantes de medicina también llevan Psicología? Pues claro que si, todas las carreras llevan psicología, o eso he escuchado.

- Estudias medicina, ¿verdad? – Hago una pregunta más, para evitar que toda esa charla se termine, y es que siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos.

- Tienes un don – Me dice, y su sonrisa se hace más grande – Es casi obvio que estudio medicina, has visto mi libro y has hecho esa pregunta.

Entonces cierra su libro.

- Eres Naruto – Sentencia con seguridad fantasmagórica en su voz, incluso me llegue a preguntar: "¿Soy Naruto? Sí, creo que si"

- Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Te he estado observando - Contesta, y no sé si es bueno o malo. Quizás vio mi simpatía y decidió que en definitiva quería tener un amigo carismático como yo, o es un acosador que, para ahora, ya debe saber no solo mi nombre, sino mi dirección y mi teléfono y correo electrónico. – Soy Sai.

Eso significa que yo también lo he estado observando. Ese chico, Sai, es aquel que siempre llega tarde, que entra de forma irrespetuosa al aula, pero que, sin embargo, es aquel que mas participa, aquel que responde todas las preguntas y no deja ninguna a los demás alumnos, llegando a caer gordo. Siempre se sentaba al lado opuesto al mío, razón por la cual nunca pude percibir sus facciones por completo.

- Mucho gusto, Sai – Digo – No me presento porque, por lo que veo, ya sabes mi nombre.

- Solo soy atento, y noté que, cuando la profesora pasa lista, tú respondes al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Bueno, tú no puedes saber mucho de eso, siempre llegas tarde.

Sonríe mucho más, y me mira a los ojos. Me pongo nervioso, y es que sus ojos son tan oscuros, parece que careciera de alma, lo cual me da miedo, y al mismo tiempo lo hace interesante

- Debo irme – Dice de forma repentina, y mira su reloj – Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta luego – Respondo a su despedida, algo triste porque no llegamos a conversar mas, pero contento porque está en mi salón.

Se va por el pasillo, y entonces recién noto que, de hecho, se viste bien, lo cual es bueno. Estudia Medicina, es agradable, hasta donde lo conozco (lo cual no es mucho), y, además, veo que debe tener un buen guardarropa. No sé si algo pueda pasar con este chico, pero algo si importa: Por unos momentos me hizo olvidar que Sasuke y yo estábamos en la misma ciudad, en el mismo país, o incluso en el mismo planeta.

* * *

Autor: ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Esta vez no apareció Sasuke! Quizás ya lo notaron xd Pero quise darle un descanso al pobre, lo cual no significa que no hablaríamos mal de él xd

Muchas gracias a los reviews, a los que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas, y que además me han puesto a mí entre sus autores favoritos. No puedo expresar con palabras la gratitud que les tengo.

Hasta luego, que esta vez será más pronto, esta vez es en serio.


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: Tienen que saber que, la primera vez que escribí este fanfic, o sea, desde el primer capítulo, este fanfic tuvo una historia. Si, se puede decir que era mi historia, y que las escenas de este fanfic son, en mayoría, sacadas de mis propias vivencias. Pero esa historia ya llego a su fin. En la vida real, ya lo hizo, y por eso no veo punto a seguir esta también. Por eso este será el ultimo capitulo que escriba. Es bastante corto, y supongo que es un final feliz.

* * *

Ya no veo nunca a Sasuke. Ya estoy empezando a olvidarlo. Creo que esta es la parte en la que me doy cuenta que ya no es muy necesario en mi vida, que la distancia en serio hace que te des cuenta que es amor y que es capricho.

Ya no me importa que haga. Ya no me importa que esté ocurriendo en su vida. Hablamos, si, por internet, pero eso ya no es nada, hablo como cuando hablo con un conocido de por ahí, me es imposible olvidar todo lo que me hizo, antes estaba el tema de que estaba "enamorado" y por eso podía perdonarlo, pero ahora que ya no siento mucho por él, simplemente los únicos recuerdos que llegan a mi mente cuando pienso acerca de Sasuke son aquellos malos. Incluso él no sepa que me hizo, y él nunca sabrá que estuve perdidamente enamorado de él en algún momento, ni mucho menos sepa que todas aquellas veces que hizo una pequeña broma a mí se me desmoronaba el mundo. No importa, ya nada de eso importa porque por fin puedo decir con tranquilidad en mí que ese gay que no gusta de los hombres ya no me gusta.

He conocido a muchas personas últimamente. Ese chico que conocí la última vez que escribí, Sai, estoy saliendo con él desde hace un par de semanas. Cuando me di cuenta que Sasuke nunca seria mío, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta cuanto he estado perdiendo de la vida, cuando he dejado ir, cuantas cosas han pasado en frente de mi y no las vi porque tenía las vendas del capricho puestas. Ahora soy sociable, desde que me desprendí de la idea de Sasuke mi vida ha mejorado.

Ahora puedo decir, con mucha confianza en mis palabras, que el amor es mitológico. El amor no existe. El amor es solo algo de lo que las personas hablan, sin saber de qué se trata exactamente. Técnicamente es como Dios, no sabes que existe, pero tienes fe de que está ahí. Las personas se jactan de estar enamoradas, pero solo porque creen en la idea de "el césped se ve más verde del otro lado", creen que gritando su amor causaran envidia en los demás. Pues lo que sienten no es amor, en todo caso es capricho o ilusión o querer o todos juntos a la vez. No puedes definir al amor, y por eso es que todas las personas tienen definiciones diferentes acerca de él, por lo que se llega a la conclusión de que, en efecto, no existe.

Pero basta de las clases de filosofía.

En cuanto a Sakura, uno perdona y aprende a perdonar a los amigos. Pero ya no la veo más. Un proceso muy importante para poder olvidar a Sasuke fue el no verla más, porque cada vez que la veía de lo único que podíamos hablar era de él, a pesar de que no estuviera con nosotros. Siempre me pregunta el por qué estoy desaparecido, pero no lo estoy, siempre paro con amigos, solo que ahora no puedo estar con ella porque ella me recuerda a la amistad que tuvimos los tres.

Y así llega el final de mi historia. Aquella historia que creí que terminaría como cuento de hadas es aquella que nunca existió, pero que siempre pedí que existiera. Ahora recuerdo todas aquellas noches que lloré y me siento como un tonto, pero al menos me siento mejor que ese ya no es mi estado.

Pero tienen que saber que no me arrepiento de nada. Aprendí mucho acerca de la vida y de la definición del amor. Nunca me arrepentiré de haber llorado, ni de haber sido amigo de Sasuke. Siempre lo recordaré como el muchacho que me gusto mucho, aquel del que pensé que me enamoré, aquel que era tan gay.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron este fanfic con el ahínco con el que lo hicieron. Nunca podré estar tan agradecido. Siempre estaré feliz de saber que me leyeron, y saber que conté la historia que tenía que contar.

Hasta la próxima, amigs.


End file.
